Danny Mclain
by Kixen
Summary: Made in responce to a challenge from pii. After Danny has a fight with an upgraded Skulker Danny loses his memory. Later that night Danny get kidnapped by Ember with a plan in her mind. Will she go through with it, or will love stop her. Rated T


I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy Danny Mclain

"Danny McLain you have made me the happiest female ever. I still can't believe that you married me even after I told you the truth." Ember said.

"Well all I can say is this. We may have been enemies in the past, but now we are husband and wife. I can remember it all like it was yesterday." Danny said

"So Baby pop, what shall we do for the honeymoon?" Ember said while holding her husband in a loving embrace.

Danny then proceeded to kiss Ember passionately causing her flaming ponytail to rise out of excitement. While Danny and Ember were caught up in the moment someone knocked at the door instantly pissing off both Danny and Ember.

"Ember I swear the person on the other end of this door is going to get an up close and personal taste of my ghostly wail!" Danny said while taking a deep breath.

Danny then opened the door and was about to release the wail when Penelope and Desiree stopped by.

"Ok Desiree, Penelope you have five seconds to explain why I shouldn't give you a taste of my…" Before Danny could finish that statement, both Penelope and Desiree spoke up.

"Congratulations you two I am so happy for you Ember. I mean you got yourself a real good husband, and I must say I am jealous." Desiree said.

"Don't worry Desiree, you will eventually find someone who loves you for you and not try to use you." Danny said.

"So before you come back and live the rest of your live with my girlfriend, you have to do one last thing but I am telling you it is suicide." Penelope said.

"Like I care if it is suicide. I am going to tell my parents the truth, and that I am now Danny McLain. Ember you will come with me won't you?" Danny asked his newlywed wife.

"Of course I will. Besides I don't trust any of those fan girls of yours for a minute." Ember said with her eyes changing from green to red.

"Ember jealously doesn't suit you, and besides if I wanted any of them I would have married them not you. Now let's get going." Danny said.

Back in Amity park

"Hey look everyone it is the ghost boy he has come back to us!" Said a random citizen.

"Please help us get rid of this ghost problem Danny Phantom!" Said another female.

"Danny remember what I told you right? You don't do that anymore. The ghost zone is your home now not Amity." Ember said.

"So you show your sorry face around here after all this time ghost? I thought you had learned you lesson but I guess I will have to teach it to you again!" Valerie said firing her power distorters.

"No one attacks my husband and gets away with it take this!" Ember said hitting a note on her guitar.

A musical fist came out striking Valerie's attack which caused a small explosion. However, the explosion hit Danny causing his powers to short out. Valerie then went down to the ground and pointed her ecto weapon right at Danny's head.

"I have been waiting a long time for this ghost. Good bye and good…" Before Valerie could finish her sentence at the last minute Sam and Tucker blocked her path.

"Valerie stop this now! You can't kill him if you do then you will kill Amity's parks protector!" Sam said.

"What protector? He hasn't been around here for eleven months. Now he shows up with that evil ghost Ember."

While Sam and Valerie where arguing, they were all hit by a musical fist.

"Ok bitch you attacked my husband, and now I am going to make you pay!" Ember said with her hair flaming higher then normal.

"I don't think so Ember, you are going back to the ghost zone without Danny!" Sam said pulling out a Fenton thermos.

Ember seeing the device sent out a shockwave causing the beam to capture some of the other ghosts while she grabbed Danny and flew off.

"Sam because of you, they got away! Do me a favor and stay out of my way!" Valerie said.

"Sam I think it is time we tell her the whole truth." Tucker said.

"What are you talking about Tucker? The truth is that he abandoned Amity, and now he is married to an evil ghost!" Valerie said dryly.

"But that is because he has amnesia. He fought with Skulker eleven months ago, and hit his head. We haven't seen him sense." Tucker said.

"How do you know all this? It isn't like you are his sidekicks." Valerie said.

"We are Danny's sidekicks. We have been there since the beginning. But can we go someplace away from the press?" Tucker said getting a positive response from Valerie.

Fenton works thirty minutes later.

"Hello mom, dad, Jazz I am…" Before Danny could finish that sense Maddie came out of kitchen when she heard Danny voice only to pull out an ecto weapon.

"Ok ghost boy you have five seconds to tell me what you done with my boy." Maddie hissed.

"Mom I am your boy. If you don't believe me then here is the proof." Danny said as two rings came around his body changing him back into his human form.

"Danny I don't care if you are the ghost boy, I am just happy to see you." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom there is more I need to tell you, and it can't wait." Danny said summoning up all his courage.

"Whatever you have to tell me can wait. From now on, I am not letting you out of my site!" Maddie said while hugging her son.

Danny then went intangible to break his mother's grip and then Ember appeared causing Maddie mood to instantly change.

"Danny move away from that horrible Ember. She is evil and she… is my newlywed wife" Danny said in the middle of Maddie's sentence causing her to scream.

"Maddie what is the matter I heard you scream. Danny when did you get back? I am so happy that you are back, I thought I would never see you again." Jack said with tears in his eyes

"Thanks dad, but I came here to let you know that I me and Ember tied the knot and we are married." Danny said causing his father to lose his temper.

"Danny I know you were gone for over eleven months, but what about Sam? I thought you had feelings for her." Jack said.

"If that Goth bitch tries to lay one finger on my Danny I swear I will…" Before Ember could finish her sentence Danny stopped her.

"Ember leave her be. No matter what happens we are married, and nothing can change that. I love you not Sam. Sam is my past, and you are my present. Danny said.

I don't think so Danny, Sam told me you had amnesia when you went missing, and last I remembered the ghost boy and Ember were enemies not lovers!" Maddie said shocking Jack again.

"Danny I am so sorry for shooting at you all those times thinking you were evil, but you must get a divorce from Ember this minute!" Jack said.

"No Dad I got my memory back just a little while ago, but at the same time even with my memories back I am not getting a divorce. If you don't accept us then that is fine. I just what you to be happy for me." Danny said.

"What is going on down here why is there all this… Danny little brother is that you? I missed you so much!" Jazz said hugging her brother.

"It is been nine months since I seen you last. Sorry I had to have Ember wipe your memory, but I didn't want everyone coming after me. So instead I wrote you every day." Danny said.

"You did what? Daniel Fenton you go to your room right now! I can't believe you willingly stayed with that horrible Ember when we were worried sick about you!" Maddie said in an angry tone.

Jazz then took a look and saw Danny holding hands with Ember and noticed an icy ring on Embers finger. Jazz putting two and two together just smiled.

"While I don't like her all that much, I guess I will have to start calling you my sister in law won't I Ember?" Jazz said happy for the two of them.

"You were right Baby Pop, your sister is smarter then anyone gives her credit for. Now if you excuse me, me and Danny need to go back home." Ember said only for Maddie to turn on the ghost shield.

"You and Danny aren't going anywhere. I lost my baby boy for eleven months and now I am not going to lose him again! Jack as soon as we send her back into the ghost zone, closed it down, and remove Danny's genetic scan from the lock. We can't have him going back to her now can we?" Maddie said getting two sets of glowing eyes and any icy glare from Jazz.

"I was hoping you would have accepted my and Ember getting married, but I guess I was wrong. Ember I guess it is time for us to go now. Even though I may never see you again, I still love you." Danny said as he and Ember disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

Back in Ember's realm

"I wish that would have gone better. I can't believe my parents could accept me being the ghost boy, but couldn't accept me being married to you." Danny said as he proceeded to kiss his wife.

Danny then looked over in the corner and saw Johnny 13 and Kitty tied up in the corner. Ember then looked around and Saw Valerie, Sam, and Tucker right there waiting for them.

"Ok you are so dead. You not only invade my realm, but you tie up my friends?" Ember said with her hair rising higher and higher at the scene.

"You got someone we want, and we got someone you want. Release Danny back to us, and we will let you go. Danny has suffered enough at the hands of you ghosts!" Valerie said the word ghost like it was poison.

"If you know the truth about me Valerie, then know this. I am not going back to the human realm with you. I am happily married to the woman I love, and I am not going to let anyone ruin that for me!" Danny said with his hands glowing.

"Danny stop this, you still don't have all your memories back. Please remember Danny, we are your friends Ember, Johnny, and Kitty are your enemies." Sam said trying to snap Danny's memory back.

"Sam I remember everything. I remember the fight with Skulker and hitting my head. I also remember waking up and meeting Ember as well. Even though Ember was trying to turn me into a perfect pawn at the time and I didn't know it, I began to fall for her slowly over time." Danny said.

"Eventually I told Danny the truth and you know what? He still forgave me and showed me that his feelings for me were real even though I lied to him. Eventually my feelings for Baby pop grew and today we finally tied the knot." Ember said causing Valerie and Sam to lose it.

"He doesn't belong with you Ember. He belongs with someone of his own kind." Valerie said.

"Ah Valerie Danny is half human and half ghost. Technically Ember is one of his kind." Tucker said getting two icy glares from Valerie and Sam.

"Like I said before give us Danny, and we will let your friends go! Refuse and let's just say that you will never see them again!" Valerie said.

"No I am not going to give Danny up. I promised to spend the rest of my afterlife with him as he promised to spend the rest of his life and afterlife with me!"

"Ember no I can't let my friends be held hostage by them. I will go back with them. Just remember to come back for me later. Valerie I have one request before I go. Can I use Ember's bathroom I have been holding this in for…" Danny said only for Valerie to give him a positive response.

Danny then went into the bathroom for about 2 minutes and then came back out and walked over to Valerie.

"I held up my end of the deal, now let Johnny 13 and Kitty go!" Danny said for Valerie to comply.

"Now that we all got what we wanted see you later. Oh and if you try and take Danny back I swear I won't be as kind as I am now!" Valerie said as she generated a ghost portal from her Technus 2.0 battle suit.

Ember was about to make an attempt to get back Danny when he shook his head no. As soon as Valerie Sam and Tucker were gone, and the portal disappeared Ember was more enraged then ever.

"That is it! As soon as I get my Danny back from those three, I am going to lay waste to the entire town of Amity! No one takes the one that I love and gets away with it!" Ember said only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"Guess who my Dancing Flame?" Danny said confusing everyone there.

"Danny but it is not possible! You can't teleport like I can, so how are you here?" Ember asked.

"While I can't teleport, I can clone myself. I mastered that little trick while I was here in the ghost zone so Valerie, Sam, and Tucker don't know I can do that. Sorry I didn't tell you that I could do that, but if I said anything it would have blown my cover." Danny said only to get hit with a musical fist from Ember.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Baby pop! I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you!" Ember said with tears in her eyes.

"Ember that clone I made will disperse in two hours. I wish I could see their faces when that clone disappears on them." Danny said.

"It seems I am rubbing off on you Danny as you are developing a bad side as well." Ember said.

Fenton works one hour later.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton I got some good news. We got Danny back away from Ember. Now all we need to do is get him to come to his senses." Sam said.

"Sam you are so in denial. Is it that hard to believe that Danny could have fallen in love with Ember, and wants to be with her?" Tucker said getting glares from everyone but Jazz.

"Mom, dad, Valerie, Sam, I am sorry you can't accept my love for Ember. She is the flame that warms my heart. Ember to me is perfect to me in every way. The E is for Extraordinary. The M is for marvelous. The B is for Beautiful. The second E is for Exciting. Last but not Least, the R is for Radiant." Danny said.

"Danny we have modified this Specter Deflector to protect you without harming you. It will also cancel out any ghostly spells on you so you should return back to normal once you put it on." Maddie said.

"Tucker, Jazz I thank you for accepting me and Ember being together. I have to say good bye for now as I won't last too much longer. I will let you know I am not the real Danny I am just a clone. Also if you try to come back for me I swear I will treat you all as my enemies. I know none of you want to be on the receiving end of my ghostly wail." Clone Danny said as he disappeared.

"Well it is official Danny has joined the dark side. I didn't want to have to do this, but for our sakes Danny Phantom my die." Valerie said with a heavy heart.

"Valerie stop this! I mean sure Danny has gone off and married Ember, but from what I saw all Danny came here for was to gain our acceptance. He wanted the support from his family and friends and what did you do? You pushed him away!" Jazz said in a scolding tone.

"Everyone I ask you is it so hard to accept Danny being with Ember? I mean if we truly accepted her he might come back and stay here with us." Tucker said only for everyone but Jazz to disagree with him.

"I can still remember when he was with us helping us fight ghosts." Jazz said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"If only Danny never got that case of amnesia." Sam said remembering what happened eleven months ago.

Casper high eleven month's back

"Danny you want to chill out with us at the Nasty burger after school? I mean we just got perfect scores on Lancer's test." Tucker said smiling.

"Sure why not? I mean if this isn't reason to celebrate then I don't know what is?" Danny said with his arms around Sam and Tucker.

"What is even better is that Dash and most of the A-lists are in detention for a make up test." Tucker said laughing.

"Tucker even if they are jerks to us that still isn't a reason to laugh at other's misfortune. That would make us just as bad as them." Sam said.

No sooner did Sam say this Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Guys we are going to have to celebrate later because we have company." Danny said seeing Skulker hover right above him.

"You should listen to her child, because I know your friends won't laugh at your misfortune!" Skulker said as he punched Danny into a wall.

As soon as Danny hit the wall he changed into his ghostly form.

"What the heck? Since when did you get that fast?" Danny asked.

"You like it? Let's just say I got a few upgrades. Oh and tell your friend that his technology won't work on my suit anymore." Skulker said while grabbing Danny and slamming him into the ground.

"This seems all too easy now. No matter, time to finish you off child, and show my ex girlfriend that I am the best hunter!" Skulker said.

"Dude you had a girlfriend? That is funny! I mean who would go out with you?" Tucker said laughing.

Skulker now was beyond pissed. He then hit Danny with a punch that was the equal in strength to Danny's ghostly wail. Danny then hit a wall really hard and collapsed reverting back to Danny Fenton.

"This time your fate is sealed ghost boy!" Skulker said only to get hit by a power distorter.

"Valerie what are you doing here?" Tucker asked.

"Saving Danny's life from this ghost that is what!" Valerie said glaring at Skulker as she scanned Skulker and then dismantled him. She then took out the real Skulker and glared at him.

"If I find out that you hurt Danny ever again, I swear your afterlife is mine!" Valerie said as Tucker sucked him into a Fenton thermos.

Valerie now concerned about Danny ran as fast as she could toward him. When Danny opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Valerie.

"Hey Danny are you alright?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah I am alright. But I have a question to ask you who are you?" Danny said looking at Valerie.

"Danny you really took a beating from Skulker you need to relax man. It is a good think Valerie saved you from Skulker, or you might have been on his trophy mantle dead." Tucker said.

The reality of the matter finally got to Valerie and then she asked the one question she wanted to ask.

"How long have you known it was me in this battle suit?" Valerie asked.

"I don't remember any of that. By the way who are you two?" Danny asked shocking everyone.

"That last punch Skulker gave him must have given him amnesia. He doesn't remember anything." Sam said.

"I don't remember who I am, but I do remember that this angel in red saved me from that ghost." Danny said causing Valerie to blush.

"You know if Danny didn't just lose his memory, I would be really mad right now!" Sam said.

"Oh but to answer your question, we know it was you from Day one Valerie. What you said to us that day gave yourself away." Sam said in an annoyed tone.

"If what she says is true, then I won't have any problem doing this." Valerie said just before removing her helmet and giving Danny a kiss on his lips.

"Wow he loses his memory, and now he is getting kissed by his old flame. Why can't I ever have any luck with women?" Tucker asked no one.

"Danny I have to go, but tomorrow I want to talk to you about a possible us." Valerie said just before she put back on her helmet and flew away.

"Great now Valerie is after him again." Sam said in a very annoyed tone.

"Sam if you want him you better make your move before someone else does." Tucker said.

"I will worry about that later, right now we need to get Danny home and let his parents know what happened."

Fenton works basement twenty minutes later

"First let's send this creep back to the ghost zone" Said Tucker as he sent Skulker back to the ghost zone without his armor.

"So let me get this straight. Danny got caught in a fight with a ghost, and because of a powerful punch the ghost dealt him, he has lost his memory? Oh when I get my hands on that ghost, I swear he will regret hurt my baby!" Maddie said with fury in her voice.

"Well you are going to have to wait until he comes back as I sent him back to the ghost zone." Tucker said.

"Well I think we should get Danny to bed. Tucker, Sam you two please look out for Danny." Maddie said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Mrs. Fenton we got Danny's back like he would have ours if the situation were flipped." Tucker said taking Danny upstairs to his room.

"I don't know who you guys are, but thank you for helping me." Danny said.

"No problem man we are your friends." Tucker said truthfully.

"Besides I couldn't let one of my only two friends become a full ghost." Sam said sparking a slight memory fragment from Danny.

"Sam I just remembered something. It isn't much, but I do remember that I had these feelings for you. However I also still feel the same way about that ghost hunter girl." Danny said honestly.

'What the heck is going on? Danny would never tell me how he felt in the past. Maybe it is the amnesia talking.' Sam thought to herself.

"Well then Danny we will come to pick you up tomorrow. Try to get some remember some more if you can." Sam said honestly.

No sooner did Tucker and Sam leave Danny's ghost sense went off. However since he had no clue about his ghost powers he thought he was only seeing his breath. Afterwards, Danny then a blue faced girl with her hair in a flaming ponytail.

"Are you a ghost Angel?" Were the first words that came out of Danny mouth.

Ember was shocked to say the least. She had come to finish Danny off after her lame ex boyfriend had failed to do so. However, Ember now had other thoughts on her mind.

"You don't remember me do you Danny?" Ember asked honestly.

"No I don't. I was told that I have something called amnesia thanks to some ghost called Skulker." Danny answered honestly.

'So he really doesn't remember. I could just off him now and be done with it, but maybe I could use this to my advantage. I can mold him into the perfect pawn to help me dominate the world but how?' Ember thought for a moment until it hit her.

"Danny how could you forget me? How could you forget your own girlfriend?" Ember said lying.

"You are my girlfriend?" Danny asked.

"Of course I am, and I right now I am so angry with you for what you did."

"I am sorry I didn't know I already had a girlfriend. That means I am going to have to reject that other girl who kissed me as well." Danny said.

"You won't have to, because I am taking you home with me where you belong." Ember said.

Ember then picked up Danny and vanished with him as a whirlwind of flames surrounded them. When Danny looked around he saw Ember realm in the ghost zone. It consisted of a lot of heavy metal posters and musical equipment. He also saw two other people in the room. The first one was a female with green hair. She was wearing a red leather jacket with a matching skirt with fishnet stockings and high heel boots. The other was a male who had blond greasy hair and wore a biker's outfit. He had a green skull necklace on and wore a ring that matched his girl's.

"So Ember what is the punk doing here? Are you going to finish him off here?" Johnny asked only to get a negative response.

"Johnny, Kitty, I need the two of you to come with me. Danny you stay here and don't wreak anything!" Ember said taking her friends into the back.

When they were in the back out of Danny's hearing range Ember spoke.

"Don't ever talk like that around him again for the time being. I got a chance to make him into the perfect pawn and I am not going to have you ruin it!" Ember said.

"That would only work if he didn't have his memory. Wait a minute. He lost his memory hasn't he?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah thanks to my ex Skulker the dipstick doesn't remember a thing. He thinks I am is girlfriend right now." Ember said.

"Ember you are my girlfriend in all, but I don't like this idea. I mean what if it backfires in your face? Besides Danny is a very kind and caring person." Kitty said getting an annoyed look from Ember.

"Kitty don't tell me you have feelings for the dipstick?" Ember said to her girlfriend.

"No I don't, but I did date him for a short period of time, and I know that he is a sweetheart." Kitty said getting an annoyed look from Johnny.

"Kitty if Ember wasn't trying to use him for her plan, I would tell you to go back to him if you think is was so great!" Johnny said with his eyes glowing.

"Oh don't go back into that again Johnny! You know I love you, it is just that I am just a hopeless romantic." Kitty admitted.

"Hello back to me here? Now as I was saying if this is going to work, we need to make sure no one slips and says something that will blow my cover. So that means that Johnny you are his best friend, Kitty you are his ex which technically isn't a lie. Now everyone got the plan?" Ember asked.

Both Johnny and Kitty said yes and then everyone went back out to where Danny was waiting.

"So I take it you are finished with your private conversation. Now since you don't remember anything I will help you remember what you forgot. We have been dating for four months. Kitty over there was your last girlfriend, but she left you so she could be back with Johnny. It was because of her that we are together now. My favorite things as you can see are my music, and hanging out with my friends." Ember said.

"What about these faint memories of that Goth girl, and what about that girl who kissed me saying she wanted to talk about a relationship? Danny asked.

"Both of those girls were trying to push you away from me. Also that leads to the next thing. We have to get you up to speed with your powers. Myself, Johnny, and Kitty are full ghosts, but you are only half ghost. This is due to an accident so you have two forms. Concentrate, on becoming your ghostly self." Ember said calmly.

Danny at first didn't know what he needed to do in order to change. He tried as hard as he could, but nothing happened.

"I am sorry Ember, but I can't do it. I just don't feel it within me." Danny said.

"Danny please try harder. Focus on the other energy within you. When you feel your ghostly energy, use it to change." Ember said calmly.

Danny then closed his eyes and focused on the energy within him. When Danny found the ghostly energy within him he then focused on that energy, and within seconds his transformation rings appear changing him into his ghostly counterpart.

"I did it. I am a ghost now!" Danny said proud of himself.

"That is great Danny, but there is more to it then that. Since you don't remember how to use the rest of your powers, I will have to show you how to use them all over again." Ember said dryly.

"Could you explain to be the powers that ghosts have?" Danny asked.

"I will handle this girlfriend. Danny all ghost have at least four common powers and then their own unique ones. All ghosts can fly, go intangible, make themselves invisible, and overshadow people. However some ghosts have their own unique powers like for example Johnny has his bad luck shadow, I have my banishing kiss, and Ember has her power over music." Kitty said.

"Do you remember what powers I had that are unique to me?" Danny asked everyone.

"I do remember one of your unique powers little dude. Some time ago I heard about your fight with an evil ghost named Vlad. When he was about to finish you off, you let loose a power similar to Ember's but twenty times more powerful at least." Johnny said. (AN: I know that Danny never used his ghostly wail on anyone but his evil older self, some evil trees, a Sphinx, Vlad and Skulker at the end of the series, but for this story's sake Johnny heard about this from Vlad)

"So how did I do it? Did the person talking about me go into detail?" Danny asked.

"Yeah he did. The person said you took a deep breath, and then proceeded to wail as loud as you can." Johnny said.

"But before you try to get that power down, let's stick with the basic powers. Plus our home won't be able to withstand that kind of sound output." Ember said.

She then went on to say "Danny starting tomorrow each of us is going to get you back up to speed on your powers. But for now you need your rest so change back to your human form."

Danny then focused on his human energy and changed back to his human form. Danny then looked at Ember and smiled.

"Don't worry Ember, I will get back up to speed so I can be your knight in shining armor." Danny said only to get a negative response.

"That leads me to another thing Danny. I don't like the knight in shining armor type or boy scouts. I don't need anyone to save me like I am a damsel in distress. You can save me when you see someone is about to waste me, but that is it!" Ember said to Danny.

"See you tomorrow little dude, make sure you treat Ember right." Johnny said.

"Danny I am counting on you to look after Ember while I am not around." Kitty said with a sad expression on her face.

Fenton works the next morning

"Good morning Mrs. Fenton, could we go upstairs and get Danny?" Sam asked.

"I will go get him. He was really quiet last night almost like he was a ghost." Maddie said with Sam and Tucker giggling at that comment.

'You don't know how right you are Mrs. Fenton.' Thought Tucker only for him to hear a scream.

"That was Danny's mom. Mrs. Fenton what is the matter?" Tucker asked calmly.

"Danny is missing. There is no note, no nothing. Just Danny's room with no Danny in it!" Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"Danny is missing? Don't worry mom I will go and find him!" Jazz said only to get a negative response from Maddie.

"No Jazz we don't have a clue were Danny is or who has taken him. We need to bring in experts who can give up some clues!" Maddie said.

"I will call Vlad. I mean for all we know Danny could have been taken over that way." Jack said picking up the phone and dialing his college friend's number.

Vlad Master's castle

Vlad was reading his morning paper seeing that once again he had gained another billion dollars thanks to overshadowing the masses to have them buy the items that he had stocks on.

"I am one of the richest men in the world, but even with all my money, I can't buy the three things I want most. The Green bay packers, Maddie, or Daniel." Vlad said to no one only to hear his phone ring.

"Maybe that is the CEO's of Microsoft calling me for another loan. Oh well next to those three things my wealth can't buy, money is my number one." Vlad said out loud.

"Hello Vlad Masters speaking who is this?" Vlad asked.

"Vladdie it is me Jack. Sorry to call you like this, but Danny has gone missing." Jack said.

"What that is terrible, do you have any clues on where he might be right now?" Vlad asked actually concerned.

"No Vladdie, that was why I called you. If you see someone with Danny over there please let us know." Jack said trying to stay strong.

"Don't worry Jack, Daniel is like a son to me. I will do everything in my power to make sure he is returned safely." Vlad said sincerely.

"Thank you Vladdie, I knew I could count on you." Jack said in a cheerful tone.

"Is there anything else I should know about this that you would say is important?" Vlad asked honestly.

"Nothing really other then he has got amnesia." Jack said unable to see the growing smile on Vlad's face.

"Well I will talk to you later. If I find him I will call you." Vlad said hanging up the phone.

'This is perfect. While I am not happy about Daniel getting kidnapped, this is my chance to mold him into the perfect son. I can make him forget about his stupid father, and have him convince Maddie to come with me.' Vlad thought to himself as transformed into his ghostly self, and went into the ghost zone to look for his allies.

In the ghost zone 5 hours later

"Danny why do you look like you were up all night?" Ember asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Ember, but I was up all night trying to figure out how to use my powers. Like you I don't want you to be babied just because I can't remember. Oh yeah while I was practicing what Kitty said were basic powers I came across a new one. (AN: In this story season three didn't happen, so what is new for this isn't a power he didn't already gain.)

"Show me what it is Danny." Ember said curious to what his new power was.

Danny then focused on the power he found within himself yesterday, and within 5 minutes Danny handed Ember an extremely cold ice crystal.

"When I master intangibility yesterday, I did what you told me to do yesterday, and while searching within myself I found that power. So I practiced using it just outside your house until I got it mastered." Danny said.

"Well Danny, I am glad you are taking your training seriously. But now do me a favor and get some rest. I can't have you expiring on me." Ember said not getting the pun she just made.

"Well, if I did expire I would be just like my beautiful girlfriend a full ghost." Danny said just as he went on the couch and went into a semi deep sleep.

No sooner did Danny fall asleep, Johnny and Kitty came in her home.

"Ember we have two things to let you know. The first is that Vlad is in the ghost zone looking for you boyfriend." Johnny said.

"Ok that cheese head could put a monkey wrench in my plan if he finds him here. Until Danny can protect himself from Vlad, I am going to have to put my realm on complete lockdown. Now what was the other thing you were going to tell me?" Ember asked.

"You are not going to believe it, but it looks like the friendly fiend was outside using his ice powers." Johnny said.

"It wasn't the friendly fiend it was the dipstick over there. He was practicing with his powers all night and discovered that one. He even made me this." Ember said showing Johnny and Kitty the ice crystal.

"Wow that is extremely cold. Why in the world would he make it so cold?" Johnny asked only to get an I can't believe you asked that question look from Kitty.

"He made it that cold so Ember won't melt it. Ember's body temperature is a lot warmer then normal ghosts since she has fire powers. But I still think it is sweet that he cares about you." Kitty said getting an annoyed grunt from Ember.

"Kitty if you don't stop with all the romantic talk this instant, I swear I wall send you to Vlad myself!" Ember said not really serious.

"Ok I will stop after I say this. You can do a lot worse Ember, if fact you did do worse when you were dating Skulker." Kitty said.

"Point taken at least the dipstick is good at something." Ember said dryly.

Casper high Lunch time

"What do you mean Danny is missing? I can't believe this! You would think that Danny would be safe in his own home!" Valerie said annoyed.

"Who cares if that loser is missing, that just means one less person to make this school lame." Paulina said in her usual tone.

"It also means that Danny Phantom won't so up either! I was supposed to keep this a secret, but Danny Phantom told me that the only way that he would come is if Danny asked him to." Sam said shocking Paulina.

"You are lying Goth geek! My Phantom would never listen to a loser like Fenton!" Paulina said.

"He is not a loser!" Valerie and Sam said at the same time.

Sam then went on to say "Ok if you don't believe me, you don't have to. But just you wait over time Danny Phantom's ghosts enemies will find out that he is no longer protecting this town and run a muck. Then when you are in danger and you think Phantom will come he won't!" Sam said pissing off Paulina again.

"If what you said is true, then that would be double edged." Valerie said with mixed feelings.

No sooner did Valerie leave did Dash come from behind them.

"Paulina may not believe you, but I do. I have seen you two with the Danny Phantom more times then I care to count, and I do remember him saying that Fenton was cool. Even though I don't like him all that much, no one deserves to get kidnapped especially if they are the reason we have a ghost protecting us from the others." Dash said surprising both Sam and Tucker.

"Oh and if you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it." Dash said once again walking down the hall.

After Dash left, the lights went out at the school and within seconds the lunch lady's meat monsters began to appear as well as floating boxes full of sulfuric acid.

"Tremble in fear for I the box ghost, have not only tied the knot with my love, but have come to destroy you!" The box ghost said with pleasure.

"Dude that is sick and wrong, but we already knew that you were going to get married." Tucker said.

"Would you like a Hamburger young man?" The lunch lady asked.

Before Tucker could answer, Sam stopped him by saying "I swear if you do that now, I will find a way to ban meat forever!"

"You will dine on my fury!" The lunch lady said sending her meat monsters at Sam while the box ghost threw the jars of acid at Sam and Tucker.

'Man I wish Danny was here right now, he would have taken care of the gruesome twosome.' Sam thought sadly.

Ghost zone Skull Island

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go find the little whelp and bring him to you? Why are you interested in our common enemy anyways?" Skulker said in his new upgraded battle suit.

"If you must know, thanks to something the boy has no memory of who he is. I want him so I can mold him into the perfect pawn. It would also benefit you as well since you won't have him interfering with your hunts." Vlad pointed out.

"He is my prey! I will have his pelt hanging on my trophy mantle as it is what I do!" Skulker said only go get an icy glare from Vlad.

"If I found out that you have harmed the boy in anyway or form, I swear I will end your afterlife!" Vlad said in a very sinister tone.

"Ok I get it. I can hunt him, but not kill him. By the way you can thank me for giving the boy amnesia as I believe it was that last blow I gave him yesterday that did that to him. Skulker said boosting.

"What are you waiting for, go and find him! The faster you bring him back, the faster I will have your upgrades made!" Vlad said as he watched Skulker fly away from his island.

'Soon Daniel, I will have you and your mother. Once that is done I will waste your real father, and your sister.' Thought Vlad as he flew off in another direction to get another pawn or manly a knight to do his dirty work.

Ember's Realm

Danny woke up from his nap to find Johnny 13 and Kitty once again arguing while Ember wasn't anywhere to be found. Danny not liking to see his 'friends' argue tried to find out what the problem was and help find a solution.

"I know what you are arguing about isn't any of my business, what seems to be the problem?" Danny asked.

"I will tell you what the problem is, Johnny forgot our anniversary again! He didn't have anything planned for us, and he didn't even give me a gift." Kitty said in an annoyed voice.

"Kitten, I said was sorry, but I was repairing my bike. It slipped my mind once again." Johnny said truthfully.

"Ok Johnny tell what is more important to you Kitty or your bike?" Danny asked.

"How can you ask me that? Kitty is more important to me! I can always get a new motorcycle, but I can't replace Kitty." Johnny answered honestly.

"Well if you care about her as much as you say, why not take her out for a romantic dinner?" Danny asked.

"Sorry little dude, but I can't. Due to problems Ember has sealed off her realm. The only way in or out now is for her to teleport you." Johnny answered honestly.

"I see well I will tell you what. Since you can't leave this realm how about I help you both out by making you both a special dinner of your favorite food and Johnny you will be helping me in the kitchen." Danny said winking at him.

"I will have you know I am not a really good cook." Johnny said honestly.

"Don't worry about it thanks to my mother I have some cooking skills. Now Johnny what are your favorite foods?" Danny asked.

"I don't have any real favorites just as long as it tastes good." Johnny said.

"You don't have to say anything to me about your favorite foods Kitty as that part of my memory came back." Danny answered shocking both Johnny and Kitty.

"By the time I am done with you, you should be able to make all of Kitty's favorite foods." 'so you won't have an excuse next year!' Danny said whispering that last part.

"Danny took a look at Ember's food supply and was surprised that she kept so much food within her realm. Danny pulled out the thinks he would need and had Johnny watch him make some of Kitty's favorites which consisted of rice and beans, string beans, fried chicken, and Sliced cameral apples for dessert.

"Johnny you and your shadow are connected right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah my shadow while it is loyal to knows everything that I know, and I learn every it learns." Johnny answered.

"Well can I borrow your shadow to help me? I can't clone myself properly yet, and I could use another set of hands to help me here in the kitchen." Danny said honestly.

"Dude how do you remember how to cook you have amnesia remember?" Johnny asked.

"You are right I don't remember a lot of things. But every time I see something around me, a small piece of my memory returns. Your argument with Kitty made me remember what kitty's favorites were, and how to cook them." Danny answered.

"Shadow help Danny with the food." Johnny said as his shadow came to life and complied with his master's request.

"Could you do me another favor and tell me what Ember's favorites are? I feel like such a lousy boyfriend since I can remember my ex's favorites, but I can't even remember my own girlfriends favorites." Danny said sadly while flouring and seasoning the raw chicken pieces.

"Sorry little man, but I can't help you there. You will have to ask Kitty for that information." Johnny answered honestly.

Danny watched as Johnny's shadow helped set the candy caramel in a pot to boil in a double pot so it wouldn't burn as well as slice up the apples into perfect pieces. Danny then used his ice power to set the pieces on ice to keep them fresh while he got the freshest oil Ember had to fry the chicken in.

"Johnny you can go back out there and keep Kitty company? Your shadow and me with finish up the meal. It will be like you helped since you are using your power to help make this meal." Danny said before going back in the kitchen.

'No wonder Kitty speaks so highly of him. He has a way of rubbing off on you in a short period of time.' Johnny thought to himself as he went back out to be with his girlfriend minus his shadow.

The ruins of Casper high.

"It is all gone. The school is gone! I can't believe our hero didn't come and stop those two ghosts!" A random student said.

"I was in mortal danger, and my ghost boy didn't save me. Oh my god then what Sam said was true. The ghost boy does come to help because of Fenton." Paulina said sadly.

"The only reason we were able to get through this with our lives was because of these three students and a mysterious red hunter." Mr. Lancer said as he pointed to Tucker, Sam, and Jazz.

"Sam thanks for saving us, but on a serious note, we need to find Fenton so that Phantom will come back." Dash said.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I will help you two geeks find your slightly cooler but still a loser friend. If getting him back means that I can get a warm embrace with my ghost boy for even a second consider it done." Paulina said.

"Paulina what is it that you can do besides be a shallow witch who screws with the minds of boys to do your bidding?" Sam asked with a nasty attitude.

"Well I am the manager of the Danny Phantom fan club as well as the owner of the website. I can get the word out to all of his Fans that Fenton is missing, and without him Danny Phantom won't ever come back. Oh and trust me Danny Phantom has over a billions fans around the world. " Paulina said shocking Sam.

"Sam I will give you a moment to wipe the egg of your face since I think Paulina has the most resources to help us now. Paulina as soon as we get Danny back, I will tell him to tell the ghost boy to go out on a date with you. " Tucker said causing Paulina's heart to skip a beat while Sam wanted to threw up.

"I am going to hold you to that Foley, but for now lets go find Fenton so that Phantom will come back!" Paulina shouted causing the whole student body to cheer.

The ghost zone at the ghost's kings Castle.

"So let me get this straight. The one you are looking for is the same boy who put my master back into the coffin of forever sleep? Lastly because of a fight with Skulker the boy has lost his memory?" The fright knight asked his partner.

"That is correct. Since I can't be in the ghost zone all the time and you know this realm better then me I want you to help find him. I have already spoken with Skulker, and Technus and they agreed to help me. But unlike them who I consider pawns at best, you are more like a rook." Vlad said trying to flatter the fright knight.

"If you were trying to flatter me you should have said I was more of a knight since it is the most unique piece in chess. But since you along with that boy helped me be free of my out master, I will gladly help you find him and bring him to you unharmed." The fright knight said.

Vlad watched as the fright knight flew out of the old castle and smiled to himself thinking he had two pawns and a knight helping him. He had considered asking Valerie for help, but then he remembered that she didn't know the truth about Daniel and she might waste him if she found out the truth. It was a gamble he wasn't willing to take. Vlad then disappeared from the castle and reappeared in back at his castle.

Ember's Realm two hours later

"Johnny, Kitty your food is ready. Oh and thanks for lending me your shadow it does wonders in the kitchen." Danny said as Johnny's shadow went back to its master.

While Johnny 13 and Kitty ate their food in silence, Danny took care of the dirty pots and pans around the realm. By the time he was done with cleaning up the kitchen Johnny and Kitty was done eating.

"I must say that was the best meal I had in a while. Thanks Danny for making it." Kitty said.

"Thanks, but Johnny did help as well. Without his shadow I wouldn't have finished it as fast. Besides I can tell that even though he forgets things he still cares for you." Danny said.

"By the way, could you tell what Ember's favorite foods are? I feel like such a loser for forgetting what my girlfriend likes to eat." Danny asked.

"While she likes mostly everything, Italian is her favorite." Kitty said honestly.

Upon hearing this Danny looked though Ember's books, and found a cook book right next to her dairy. When Danny saw this, he was tempted to look at it, but knew that it wasn't right so he just took the cook book and flipped through it.

'When Ember gets home she is going to be hungry I might as well make her favorite meal and surprise her.' Danny thought to himself while getting the ingredients for the meal.

"Hey little dude, do you need my shadow to help you again? Cause if you do I will be glad to lend it to you." Johnny said in a good mood.

"No thanks Johnny, I need to do this on my own. Just remember to ask your shadow to teach you how to make those foods." Danny said only for Johnny to step into the kitchen.

"Thanks man I can't believe I am saying this, but I owe you one." Johnny said.

"Hey you don't owe me anything. I am just helping out a friend in need. I mean today is your anniversary and couples shouldn't fight on that special day." Danny said honestly.

"I didn't like you at first, but you are ok in my book. I will leave you alone to prepare Ember's meal." Johnny said as he stepped out the kitchen only for Kitty to come in with the dishes that they finished using.

Kitty then watched Danny read the instructions to make the meal and follow them to the letter. Kitty then frowned sadly while watching Danny cook.

'I know I shouldn't feel bad for him, but I do. He is doing everything to impress Ember while I am willing to bet she will treat him like dirt. I am definitely going to have to put in another word for Danny.' Kitty thought to herself only to the center of Danny's attention.

"I will give you a penny for your thoughts Kitty." Danny said.

"Oh I am sorry, I was just wondering if I made a mistake by letting you go. I mean for the short period of time we were together you made me feel special. Not to say that Johnny doesn't too, but when we were together, you never forgot any of the special Anniversaries we had." Kitty said partly lying.

"Give it some time. Johnny may forget about things at times, but he does care for you. Besides we can't live in the past unless of course your realm is like that, but you know what I mean don't you?" Danny said while still preparing Ember's meal.

"You are right Danny we can't live in the past. Besides if I did do something like that, then I would be hurting my girlfriend Ember." Kitty said honestly.

She then went on to say "Thanks for listening to me again."

Somewhere in the ghost zone

"We meet again Ember, I normally don't like taking to you since our break up, but I want to ask you have you seen the Whelp?" Skulker asked knowing that Ember would know who he was talking about.

'So I am guessing that Skulker is now working for Vlad, but just to make sure I will ask him why.'

"No I haven't seen him, why don't you go check his home if you want to find him" Ember asked prying.

"I found out from a good source that the ghost boy is missing without his memory. I figure now would be the best time to finish him off for good." Skulker said.

"Ok and who exactly did you hear this from?" Ember asked still prying.

"That is none of your concern. Just remember if you find him, let me know!" Skulker said.

"What! If I find him I am going to waste him myself. Like you said since he doesn't remember anything he will be weak and ready for the picking!" Ember said lying.

"I warning you girl if I find out you that you took him out I swear I will beat you within an inch of your afterlife." Skulker threatened.

"No one threatens me and get away with it!" Ember said as she struck a cord on her guitar making a musical fist come out.

The attack hit Skulker dead on, but it had no effect on his armor.

"Ok did you real think you could hurt me with that attack? You are going to need something stronger then that to harm me! Now it is my turn." Skulker said firing his weapons at Ember only for her to go intangible to avoid them.

"I would love to stay and fight you, but I have better things to do later dipstick!" Ember said as she disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

Ember realm 30 minutes later

"Good the food is finally done. Now all I need to do is let it cool." Danny said to himself only to see Ember teleport back in her home.

"Hey Johnny, Kitty you two look different from what you normally are on your anniversary. What happened that has got you two in a good mood?" Ember asked.

"Your boyfriend is what got us in such a good mood. He saw us fighting and came up with a solution. He made us a meal with the help of Johnny's shadow, and even listened to us." Kitty said.

"Yeah I used to hate him with a passion, but now he is alright in my book. He is even making you a meal right now. If it is anything like what he cooked earlier you are going to love it." Johnny said.

"What exactly is he making, and why is he cooking me a meal? I never asked him to make me anything." Ember said in an annoyed tone.

"He felt bad for not remembering your favorite food so I told him and he went ahead to make your meal." Kitty said truthfully.

No sooner did Kitty finish that thought Danny came out of the kitchen with a hot pan of Lasagna using his ice powers as his oven mittens.

"Oh hey Ember, I didn't here you come in. I was going to try and surprise you with your favorite food, but I guess I didn't cook it fast enough." Danny said sadly.

"I also made some of the Carmel Apple slices for dessert." Danny said in a normal tone.

'Wow I never had anyone actually make me a meal before just because they wanted to. I can't believe I am thinking this, but what he did was kind of sweet. No Ember don't think like that remember your plan! Train the dipstick with his powers, and then have him help you take over the world!' Ember thought to herself.

"I will pay a penny for your thoughts" Danny and Kitty said at the same time.

Kitty then went on to say "Jinx you owe me another serving of those Carmel Apple slices."

"Oh I was thinking that what you did right now was sweet. By the way how are you holding that pan without oven mitts?" Ember asked.

"My ice powers are keeping my hands from getting burned. But I am glad that are happy Ember you deserve the best." Danny said honestly.

Danny then put the pan down on the table, got the plates and utensils to serve the food, and sat down with Ember to eat. Ember cut a piece of the lasagna out and took a small bite of it. As soon as Ember finish the first bite she spoke.

"Danny from now on, you will be doing the cooking. I only took one bite and I must say this has to be the best thing I have eaten in my afterlife." Ember said with an actual smile on her face.

"I am glad you like it. I made to for you my Dancing Flame." Danny said getting a weird look from everyone.

"What you call me Baby pop for a pet name, what is wrong with my dancing flame?" Danny asked.

"Forget let's just finish eating, and then continue with your training." Ember said in a normal tone.

Fenton works 11 PM

Maddie was looking at a picture of her son with tears in her eyes. He had only been missing for a little under a day, but like Jazz was Jack's favorite child Danny was hers.

'Danny where are you my boy? I just wish I could have you in my arms right now.' Maddie thought to herself while the water works were working overtime.

The rest of the family wasn't in any better shape. While Jazz did her best to be the strong one in the family, she was still sad since her brother wasn't there. She considered using the Boomerang to find her brother since it was still keyed in on him, but she then remembered that Sam and Tucker never brought it back and Vlad destroyed it when it hit him in the head. (AN: For this Story the Boomerang is gone otherwise Danny would be found too early) Jazz then looked at her father who she saw was waiting by the phone for Vlad's call.

'Poor dad even if I told him the truth about Vlad, he wouldn't believe me unless he saw it with his own eyes.' Jazz thought to herself

'Where ever you are little bro, please be safe, and when you remember come back to us we miss you' Jazz thought to herself.

She then stopped her studies, and began to look through Danny's ghost files. As she looked through the entries until she came across the one ghost she was looking for.

"Desiree ghost genie. Her power: to grant any wish she hears. Weakness: her own powers. Status of Desiree, free from her wishing power? What the heck?" Jazz said only to read at the bottom in italic print

"_Set Desiree free from her powers so she can finally have peace" _

'Danny even though you didn't mean to do it, you are making this really hard.' Jazz thought to herself sourly as she continued to look through Danny's ghost files.

"Danny where ever you are, please get back home safely, because without you I lost my only brother and my only friend." Jazz said to herself.

Ember's realm 3 in the morning

Ember was asleep in her bed while Danny was out on the couch. While she was happy with the progress Danny had made with his powers as he finally got all his basic powers back, she wasn't too happy since he wouldn't fight her seriously in their battle training.

'If only he would put as much effort into our practice battle as he would when making dinner and trying to impress me.' Ember thought in her sleep.

As Ember continued to sleep, she began to dream but instead of her dream being filled with her plans for world domination, it was more or less like one of Kitty's Dreams.

_Ember's Dream _

"_I can't believe I am so nervous. I mean it is my own wedding. I had to fights with many different ghosts as well as ghost hunters, but compared to this those seem like a walk in the park." Dream Ember said to her bridal maid._

"_Don't worry about it Ember, you and Danny have been though a lot together, and you know as well as I do that he won't hurt you." Dream Kitty said in an attempt to give her friend some courage._

"_You are right Kitty, we have come this far, and there isn't a force in this universe that will stop us!" Ember said with confidence in her voice._

_Meanwhile on the other side of the ghost church_

"_What is the matter little dude? You aren't getting cold feet now are you?" Dream Johnny asked his best male friend._

"_No way Johnny, I love Ember and I would never try to run away from her. I am just very nervous about it that is all." Dream Danny answered honestly._

"_Let me give you some of my own advice since you helped me out more times then I can count. Just do what you have to do Danny. You know you love Ember like I love Kitty at least I think you do." Dream Johnny said._

"_I love her more then anyone I can remember dating. She is like my other half and without her I would be incomplete." Dream Danny said sincerely._

"_Well if that is true then prove it to her and take that leap that most men and ghost men dread!" Dream Johnny said._

"_I couldn't have asked for two better best men then you and your shadow." Danny said as he looked at the Johnny._

_Today dream Johnny wasn't in his biker clothes, but a black tuxedo. Dream Shadow since he was pure Darkness was in a white Tuxedo. Dream Danny then looked at himself one last time in his black tuxedo one last time just before he said to himself 'goodbye single life, hello happy married life.'_

_When dream Danny went out to the alter he looked across the hall to see dream Kitty who was wearing a blue brides maid with matching high heels and pearl Earrings. When he got a good look at his bride to be, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She was wearing a wedding Dress that brought out the color of her skin perfectly. Her face that normally would have make up on it was make up free and for the first time Danny saw her real face. _

'_I am the luckiest guy in the world' Dream Danny thought to himself when he looked at his beautiful bride._

"_So my Dancing Flame are you ready for this?" Dream Danny asked._

"_No pun intended, but I was born ready." Dream Ember said._

_As soon as they were ready Clockwork appeared and since he was the oldest ghost in the ghost zone, he was the perfect one to bind the them together in marriage._

"_Dearly Departed, and living, we are here today to bond Danny Phantom and Ember McLain together in holy matrimony. Now if there is anyone who objects to his wedding speak now or forever hold your peace." Dream Clockwork said for four Ghosts to come in and speak._

"_I object to this union. There is no way I am letting my adoptive son get married to this flaming haired menace!" Vlad said._

"_I object because believe it or not still have feelings for you Ember!" Skulker said._

"_This is just great. This is suppose to be the happiest Day of my life, and some Crazy fruit loop and company comes to ruin it!" Danny said extremely angry._

"_How dare you come and interrupt our Wedding you will pay for this!" Ember said with her hair raising high enough to burn the ceiling._

"_No one interrupts my best friend's wedding let teach them not to mess with our friends!" Johnny and Kitty said at the same time._

_Within seconds the five on four battle (Four on four if you don't count Johnny's shadow) Began. Johnny 13 and his shadow were taken out first thanks to Technus using his power to shine the light on Johnny's Shadow and the fright night making Johnny's worst fear come to life for him. Kitty was able to take out Skulker, Technus with her Vanishing kisses, but before she could stop the fright night Vlad shot her with an energy beam putting her out for the count._

"_Daniel as I was saying, I am not going to let my son get married to some ghost unworthy of him!" Vlad said only to piss Danny off even more._

"_If anything, I am not worthy of her. She is perfect to me in every way. So I am going to marry her today and become Danny McLain weather you like it or not!" Dream Danny said while kicking Vlad in the face._

_Meanwhile dream Ember had finishing off the fright knight. She had managed to send his sword flying into a one of the old jack o lanterns sealing him once again. Dream Ember then flew over to where Danny was and saw Vlad coming his way. Dream Ember had her Guitar ready for battle._

"_Danny stand back I can do this!" Dream Ember said with passion._

"_You don't have to. Cover your ears and get behind me." Dream Danny said as he took a deep breath and proceeded to use his most powerful attack his ghostly wail._

_Ember wanting to help her love used her Guitar power to amplify Danny power to make it twenty times more devastating then the first one. Vlad however remembering what happened last time instead of trying to move through it went intangible to avoid Dream Danny's attack. However the sound of the attack did manage to burst Vlad's eardrums making him death as a result. When Danny was done he reverted back to his human self completely dreamed of his energy._

"_Get away for my man now!" Dream Ember said with fury in her voice._

_Vlad while he couldn't hear a word she was saying knew how to read lips so he was able to get the message._

"_I don't thinks so girl. Danny is beaten now I will take my son. Maybe I will have him get married to that Latina girl that he has been crushing on him for real." Dream Vlad said._

Back in reality

"No Don't take my Danny away from me Vlad. Please anything but that!" Ember said in her sleep.

Unknown to her Danny had woken up from his sleep and heard Ember talking in her sleep so he decided to see what was going on. When Danny entered her room he could see that her dream had become a nightmare. Danny at that point not caring what the consequences were took Ember into his arms and woke her up from her sleep.

"Ember please wake up!" Danny said causing her to walk up in a sour mood.

"Ok who told you to come into my room without my asking? Even though you don't remember, you aren't allowed in my room without my permission!" Ember said.

"Well excuse me for coming to see what was wrong with my girlfriend. I was asleep on the couch when I heard you in my sleep so I came to see what was wrong. I then heard you screaming 'No don't take my Danny away from me Vlad. Please anything but that!'"

Danny said for the first time in an annoyed voice.

"I am sorry Baby pop, I am just upset from that dream I had that is all." Ember said truthfully.

"Care to share with me what it was about?" Danny asked.

"Sorry but not right now. I will tell you about it more in the morning. But for now I can't believe I am saying this, but if you want you can share my bed for tonight only!" Ember said in a firm tone.

"Thank you Ember. I promise to be a perfect gentleman." Danny said sincerely.

"You don't have to do that, I know that you won't try anything." Ember said remembering that no matter what he was still a hero at heart.

Danny then went on the opposite side of Ember's bed and waited for Ember to fall into a peaceful sleep until he tried to go back to sleep himself. A few times in the night Ember did start talking in her sleep. When it seemed like her dreams were turning into nightmares Danny would talk to Ember in her sleep to calm her down. The next morning Danny woke up first and saw that Ember had her arms wrapped around him.

'She must have grabbed onto me while she was sleeping. I better get up and get breakfast ready.' Thought Danny as he went intangible to get free of Ember's grasp without waking her up.

'I am going to have to find out more about Ember. I mean while she is a beautiful woman, at times she seems so distant from me. I wonder what she likes to eat for breakfast?' Danny thought to himself as he went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself.

Vlad's Castle

'Two Days and still no sign of young Daniel. Either the person or ghost that have the boy are either very smart or very lucky. No I can't think like that I am the king and the king gets what he wants!' Vlad said to himself.

Vlad then turned on the news and when he saw what was playing he wasn't surprised to say the least.

"For two Days Amity Park has been terrorized by ghosts that normally would be stopped by our town protector Danny Phantom. While Phantom has been a no show police have been trying their best to hand these odd manifestations of post life consciousness, but with there abilities so become intangible, invisible, fly, and overshadow people, they have been hard to deal with. However a small group of humans have been trying to hold their own against these ghosts." The news reporter said.

Vlad then watched as Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie do their best to keep Amity ghost free however they were out numbered and were overwhelmed quickly.

"This is Samus Aran saying Danny Phantom if you can hear this please come back we need you! On another note have you seen this young boy? Young Daniel Fenton currently suffering from Memory loss has vanished without a trace the exact same time as our hero.

If found please call 1-234-567-7890. Now to the weather with…" Vlad turned off the TV and began to laugh out of pity.

"I am surprised that those fools haven't put two and two together, but then again they don't know about half ghosts like me and Daniel. Too bad I am going to have to waste his friends as well as his sister and Dad to get what I want." Vlad said out loud.

Vlad was about to go get ready to start his day when he got a phone call.

"Hello Vlad Master's speaking how may I help you?" Vlad answered.

"Vlad this is Skulker. There isn't any sign of the whelp from this end. I have checked the realms of just about every ghost in the ghost zone and he isn't in any of them." Skulker said.

"Well check the others that you haven't been in yet. It isn't as if he has vanished off the face of the earth! Now don't call me back unless you have news of the boy's location!" Vlad said in an annoyed voice.

"Say I find him wasted then what?" Skulker asked.

"Then find out who wasted him and bring them to me. I wouldn't care if they were beaten within an inch of their afterlife as long as you didn't finish them. Vlad said.

No sooner did Vlad finish speaking with Skulker did the gears inside his head start turning.

'Either young Daniel is being moved from location to location to hide his whereabouts, or he is standing still and his captive hasn't moved.' Vlad thought calling all this two pawns and his knight.

"Technus, Skulker, Fright night, I have a hunch that may help you all. Look for ghosts who haven't been seen in a while or who you know acting shady." Vlad said getting a positive reply from Vlad.

Ember realm

"Danny, I swear if you keep spoiling me like this I will lose my girlish figure." Ember said eating the food Danny made.

"Ember big or thin I would care about you all the same. In fact instead of staying at your house all day, let's go out on a date." Danny said only to get a negative response.

"Sorry Baby pop, but we can't. That ghost you beat down before with your ghostly wail has other ghosts looking for you. You still haven't full mastered all your powers yet, and Vlad as well as his flunkies aren't weaklings. Ember said honestly.

"What is to stop them from coming in your realm? I mean I know you locked your realm down, but at the same time you aren't the only ghost that can teleport. What if one of Vlad's flunkies can teleport? What would stop them from invading your realm and finding me?" Danny asked.

"Normally I would be upset for you saying that, but you do bring up a good point. Vlad like me can teleport from place to place. However he doesn't know where my realm is. Lastly Baby pop, while it is sweet of you to say that you would care for me all the same weather I was big or small, I like the way I am now better then being over weight like the box ghost." Ember said.

"Ember I have to ask you something. I had this dream last night that you and me where fighting on stage. However, I was trying to save that Goth girl and some boy with a horrible singing voice. What does it mean?" Danny asked honestly.

'It means that your memories are coming back way too fast. There has got to be something I can do to slow down the recovery process of his memories. At least until he helps me take over the world. Wait that is it. If I can make the Danny fall in love with that Goth girl, I can make his recovery process slow down.' Ember thought to herself.

"Danny I am not going lie to you. That dream you had was an old memory of you and me when we were enemies." Ember said.

"So you are telling me that all this time we have been enemies? That you have been lying to me this whole time?" Danny said getting more upset by the second.

"Let me finish Baby pop. Like I said we were enemies at one time, but over time we worked out our differences. But at the same time if you remember that, do you remember what that Goth girl did in front of you that day when you thought you were in love with her? If you don't I will refresh your memory. She kissed that blond Jock boy and she even said that she was going to break your heart." Ember said leaving out parts of the truth.

"You are right, I do remember that. I was in love with her, and she broke my heart! Oh Ember I am sorry I doubted you. I should have known that you were telling me the truth. But these memories of the fun times between those fake friends keep coming back to me! Ember if you can make me forget them please do so! I want to have memories of my true friends and you!" Danny screamed.

"For you Baby pop, I will do it. Have a taste of my forget song!" Ember said as she struck a cord on her guitar that sent out a strong ghost spell.

Danny willingly took the whole blast as his true memories of his human friends were suppressed even more then before leaving his most recent memories active.

"Ember it is gone the memories of lies are gone! Ember you are the best." Danny said kissing Ember on her lips.

'What the hell why is he kissing me? I when he is done I am so going to make him regret kissing me. But at the same time it does feel nice. No shut up! I don't love him, I don't even like him! He is a pawn nothing more!' Ember said to herself only to here the words Kitty said to her over the past two days.

"_Danny is real sweetheart Ember. You can do a lot worse then him Ember, in fact you did when you dated Skulker" _Past kitty words said playing over and over in her mind.

It was then that Danny came up for air and Ember was now in a trance.

"Hello ghost zone to Ember, are you ok?" Danny asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh yeah I am ok, I was just surprised when you kissed me. I forgot how good a kisser you could be. It was one of the reasons why I did get with you. Ember lied.

"Would you like another reminder my Dancing Flame?" Danny said getting bold.

"You try that again, and I we will be fighting for real Baby pop!" Ember said a half joking half serious voice.

"Ember do you still have that ice crystal I gave you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it is right here. What you want to take it back?" Ember asked with a small hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Only for a moment I want to add something to it." Danny said as Ember handed him back the crystal.

Danny then turned around and focused his ice powers for a moment on the crystal until an equally cold ice strap was added to the frozen gem.

"Here you go. Now you can wear it around your neck instead of keeping it in your pocket." Danny said as Ember tried on her new necklace.

When she put it on, she felt the extreme cold from the gem, but at the same time it didn't bother her so much. When Ember looked at herself in the mirror with Danny's trinket on she couldn't help but smile.

'What am I going to do with you Baby pop? I swear if you keep doing stuff like this I may start to fall for you.' Ember thought to herself with a smile on her face.

Fenton works nine months ago

Maddie had just come in from the market after getting her usual I am so sorry about your son. Maddie then took the food she brought and put it away, but she lost all strength and one again broke down crying.

"Why? Why did it have to be my baby boy? It should have been me! Oh I would give anything to see my baby boy again!" Maddie said out loud in sorrow.

Jazz hearing her mother like this shook her head in pity. Jazz then looked out of her window and for a brief moment she saw a peaceful night. This was rare because since Danny disappeared every ghost that feared him would be out. It was then that Jazz saw the last thing she expected.

Just outside Jazz's window

"Ember look it is my old house. I can still remember you coming and taking me back to where I belong." Danny said in a happy tone.

"That is great, but we should go before someone spots us." Ember said being cautious.

"Yeah you are right. I am just glad that we went out on a real date outside of the ghost zone." Danny said.

Ember then pulled Danny into a warm embrace as her hair wrapped around them and they disappeared. They were invisible at the time, but Jazz had a special pair of hazmat contact lens. These lenses were made at Jazz's request so she would be able to see ghosts when they were invisible. So even though they were invisible Jazz some them clear as day.

'So Ember is the reason why my brother hasn't been missing for the past two months. If only I had the Boomerang I would find her layer and bring him back. There is only one thing I can do to get Danny back, but Mom won't like it.' Jazz thought to herself.

Vlad's Castle home

'Two months and I my pawns and knight haven't turned up nothing. If you want a job don't right you got to…' Before Vlad could finish that sentence his phone began to ring when he picked up he was surprised at who was on the other end.

"Jasmine what do I owe the honor of your calling me" Vlad said only to get the news he wanted to hear.

"Vlad I trust about as much as I would trust you not to try and hit on my mother, but I need your help. I just seen Danny but I don't know where to find him at. If you promise to take me with you to where I need to go, I promise to tell who I seen Danny with." Jazz said.

"Ok Jasmine I will take you with me but tell me who did you see Danny with?" Vlad wanted to know.

"I saw him with Ember outside my window with Danny. From what I have saw she was using his lack of memory to either try to mold him into a perfect pawn or go after a relationship." Jazz shocked that she was giving one of Danny's enemies the benefit of the doubt.

"Jasmine you don't know how happy you have made me by telling me this. As I promised I will take you to Ember's Realm. Oh and don't worry I promise I will do everything in my power to get your brother away from Ember." Vlad said honestly he hung up the phone.

Ember's Realm twenty minutes later

'I can't believe this why am I going soft now of all times? He trusts me completely and he has full mastered his known powers. Now should be the time I have him help me take with my world domination plan. So why am I feeling guilty?' Ember asked herself only for a mini version of herself came inside of her inside mind as her conscious.

'You know why you can't do it Ember, no matter how much you deny it you have grown attached to him. But I am not surprised as kitty did say we can and have done a lot worse.' Mini ember said to Ember.

'He is my pawn nothing more! I mean sure we have fun with him, he listens to us, as well as cook the most amazing food, but that is something a servant does.' Ember said trying to counter her mini self.

'You are in denial and you know it. He cares for us and you know it. He is loyal to a fault, kind, listens to us, and has even tried to be not so much of a goody two shoes for us. I am you so I know we have been hurt in the past as well as dealt with losers and duds, but Danny seems to be the real deal. I think it is time we tell him the truth.' Mini Ember said

'But what if he hates me for lying to him?' Ember asked her mini self.

'I can not answer that question. All I am is a part of you. But honestly if worse comes to worse just give it him some time. With the way he is I know he will eventually forgive you unless he gets all his memories back.' Mini Ember said to Ember.

"I will give you a penny for your thoughts my Dancing flame." Danny said.

Before Ember could say anything a swirl of Pink mist came and within seconds Vlad and Jazz appeared.

"Danny I knew it was you. You have to come home with me. Mom and dad as well as everyone is worried about you." Jazz said.

"You must be my older sister Jazz. Ember has told me about you when I had a memory of you. By why are you here with Vlad? He is my enemy! Why didn't you come by yourself?" Danny asked looking at his sister with disgust.

"The Boomerang was destroyed, and Desiree couldn't help me since you help her with her problem a while ago. I saw you outside my window with Ember about twenty minutes ago thanks to these ghost lenses. Vlad was the only person I knew that would know the way to your realm." Jazz answered.

"She is right Daniel. But now it is time for me to take you back with me." Vlad said with a sinister smile.

"No I am not going anywhere with you! Jazz I thought you of all people would be someone I could trust but I guess I was wrong. Ember you are the only person in my life that I can trust." Danny said sincerely.

"Oh you are so foolish boy. All she wanted from you was to make you into a perfect pawn so she could take over the world." Vlad didn't get a chance to say anything else since Danny hit him with a strong punch.

"Shut up! You are nothing but a lying old man who wants my mother and me! You used my sister to get you here and now I will show you the door!" Danny said with giving Vlad a glare so icy he was almost scared.

"Ember you want to help kick this fruit loop's butt?" Danny asked while smiling at Ember.

"It would be my pleasure baby pop!" Ember said with a weak smile.

"Just like we practiced a month ago!" Danny said as his hand began to glow blue.

"Your Energy is now blue? I must say Ember you have done a great job…" Before Vlad could finish Danny shot him freezing him solid.

Vlad broke free just in time to receive a punch in the face from one of Ember's Musical fists. Vlad seeing that he for once in his like he was outmatched so he made three clones of himself to try and even the odds. However this didn't help Vlad any as Danny and Ember's team work had him on the defensive the whole time. Within five minutes the three clones went back into Vlad and he had two very angry ghost teens glaring at him.

"Danny I see she has trained you well. If I had known that I would have had her on my side instead my other pawns." Vlad said only to get punched in the face.

"Ember didn't train me I trained myself. I love Ember with all my being, and would do anything for her! But just to make sure you don't come back Ember you know what to do." Danny said as Ember placed a ghost proof blind fold on Vlad just before she hit him with her forget song.

Ember then teleported him back to his castle. Danny then looked at his sister who was for the life of her scared.

"Danny I am sorry but when I saw you with Ember, I thought about mom and dad as well as everyone who misses you." Jazz said.

"They aren't my friends. The only friends I have are Johnny and Kitty." Danny said getting a look out of his sister.

"Danny I don't know what they have been feeding you, but Johnny was never your friend. He tried to use me for his girl's new host. But then you protected me even when I didn't believe you." Jazz said.

"Let me guess you are going to tell me that Kitty wasn't my ex girlfriend as well?" Danny said with a smart mouth.

"Actually that part is true Danny. But when you found out she blackmailed you until Sam told you to get her back with Johnny to get rid of her." Jazz said causing a few more pieces of his memory to come back.

"Danny please try to remember. You don't belong with her you belong with your family and real friends. You are still human you are not just a ghost." Jazz said hoping she could get Danny's memories back.

"Ok Jazz for your sake I will give you the benefit of the doubt and ask Ember if what you are saying is true." Danny said getting a frown from Jazz.

No sooner did Danny say this did Johnny 13 and Kitty come into Ember's realm.

"Hey Danny… Oh god why is she here?" Kitty asked as she saw Jazz.

"She came here with Vlad who me and Ember just moped the floor with." Danny said with pride.

"Wow dude you two are totally made for each other." Johnny said honestly.

"Jazz can I have a moment with you alone?" Kitty asked the girl.

"Don't try anything I am wearing my Specter Deflector" Jazz said as she made her protection active.

"Jazz I know what you are thinking, and honestly I know you have no reason to listen to me. But we have one thing in common we both care about your brother." Kitty said.

"Excuse my language, but Bullshit! If you cared about Danny you would have told Ember to take him back to the people who really care about him! If you really cared about him you would have come and let someone know where Danny was!" Jazz was about to go on when Kitty stopped her.

"Jazz you are right about that, but I also have to stand by my best friend. Believe it or not Ember has changed over the time she has spent with Danny. Your brother has rubbed of on her in a good way. But it isn't just Ember he has rubbed off on. He has rubbed of on Johnny as well. I know you most likely don't care about this, but Ember needs Danny." Kitty said.

"I will give you one thing Danny does have that effect on people. But even so, if she really cares about him she will tell him the truth and let him decide. If he chooses to stay with Ember after telling the truth, I won't say anything as long as you can promise me that I can keep in contact with him. Otherwise he comes home with me." Jazz said out of desperation.

No sooner did Jazz say this Ember returned and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. Danny then looked at Ember's face and saw her frown.

"Ember you know I don't like it when you frown. Please give me that smile that always warms my heart. Ok I think this will make you smile." Danny said filling his hand with blue energy.

When Danny opened his hand it had a ring made of the same ice he made Ember's Necklace in it. Danny then got down on one knee which shocked Johnny, Kitty, and Jazz.

"Ember you are everything to me. You were there for me when I lost my memory and because of you I have many beautiful memories. So Ember McLain will you marry me?" Danny asked causing Ember to go into tears.

"Baby Pop there is something I need to tell you. If you can forgive me before what I have done then yes I will marry you." Ember said honestly.

"Ember whatever you have to tell me won't change the way I feel about you." Danny answered honestly.

Ember then took a deep breath and confessed everything to Danny from start to finish. Danny just listened in silenced as Ember poured her heart out to Danny. When Ember was finished Danny looked like his face was drained of all color.

"Baby Pop please say something to me. Don't look at me like that. If this was a few months ago I wouldn't have cared, but right now it hurts me." Ember said sincerely.

"As you wish. You like everyone else lied to me. I can't believe I fell for it, but then again that is what I get for being so naïve and trusting. However Ember all these new memories I have with you even though they are based on a lie are still real." Danny answered.

"So you are saying you still want to marry me Danny?" Ember asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"In all honestly, I should just go with Jazz and leave you and everyone else in this realm behind for good. But because of my feelings for you, and the words Kitty said to me the other day yes. I still want to marry you Ember." Danny said wrapping his arms around the flaming haired ghost.

Danny then went on to say "But no more lies to me alright? I have been nothing but truthful to you from the beginning please do the same for me."

"Ok baby Pop I promise, and this time I mean it!" Ember said taking the ring and putting it on her finger.

"Ok Kitty you win Danny has made his choice and as I said I am leaving. Now please keep your end of the deal." Jazz said only for Ember to come over to Jazz.

"Jazz I am sorry but I am going to have to make you forget where we are. I don't want your parents or that idiot Vlad trying to take away my fiancé. Danny do me a favor and write to your sister so she will know you are alive." Ember said getting a cold look from Jazz.

"Don't worry Jazz you will see me again I promise. Take this with you as well." Danny said handing Jazz a letter from him that he wrote just before Ember used her spell on Jazz and took her back to her house.

"Thank you Danny for not walking out on her. I don't think she would have survived if you had left her." Kitty said honestly.

"Well she is lucky she has you for a friend. If it wasn't for that and my feelings for her I would have left. But she is on thin ice with me right now!" Danny said truthfully.

"What about the Goth girl that you have a crush on. Or that girl in the Techus 2.0 suit?" Kitty asked.

"I did like them in the past, but Ember is my present and my future as long as she is willing. I love her like you love Johnny." Danny said honestly.

Fenton works 30 minutes later

"Where am I? In my room I must have been dreaming." Jazz said until she took the letter that was attached to her. When she read it she went and showed it to her crying mother.

"Mom take a look at this. It came in the mail this morning. It is a letter from Danny. He his still alive and he says he will send me letter everyday, but he can't tell me where he is." Jazz said seeing more hope on her face then she has in the last two months.

"I am happy that he is alive, with this we can dust this for finger prints so we can find out who has my son!" Maddie said.

'Don't worry Danny, I will do everything in my power to bring you home!' Maddie thought to herself.

Amity Park The present one day later

"I can't believe this has happened Tucker! I mean Danny is gone for eleven months and now is has willingly walked out of our lives!" Sam said with fury.

"I don't think so Sam you two are my best human friends along with my sister. You are just going to have to accept that I am married to Ember." Danny said floating from behind.

"I will never accept that Danny, you shouldn't be married to that blue haired ghost rocker! Even Paulina is an improvement over her!" Sam said shocking everyone.

"Yeah about that, I did sort of promise her a date with the ghost boy Danny." Tucker said causing Ember hair to blaze brightly.

"That shallow Latina girl can go to hell no one is going out on a date with my husband!" Ember said annoyed.

"Danny go I will tell her that you are married and show her this picture." Tucker said as he took a picture with his PDA.

Tucker and Sam then watched as Danny and Ember disappeared from site in a whirlwind of flames.

'Have fun being married dude I will always be there for you, and hopefully so will Sam.' Tucker thought as he watched the sunset.

The end.

Wow this has to be the longest one shot I had ever made. I would have broken this up into chapters, but the challenge said it had to be a one shot. If there are any errors in this I apologize. Pii I hope you like this Fanfic and I hope I it didn't break any of your rules. R and R people.


End file.
